


Good Old Fashioned Troll-Human Lovin'

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Aftercare, Black-Red Vacillation, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Completely Consensual, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave and Karkat explore their black relationship through rough, kinky sex. (They both thoroughly enjoy themselves.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Fashioned Troll-Human Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so thanks to my gf i figured out finger suckin is a kink of mine fuck me man

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are in need of some good old-fashioned troll lovin’.

You are probably the hottest piece of ass on this meteor, besides the object of your affections, of course. Speaking of. His name is Karkat Vantas, and he is most probably in need of some good old-fashioned human lovin’. 

Ugh. Just look at him--the smug little bastard. Daring to sprawl himself out on the communal library couch, leafing through a heavy tomb with clearly piqued interest. How fucking dare he, y’know? Those legs, though. 

His grey jeans hug those fine legs like a smuppet’s plush rump hugs cock. You wonder if he’d let you get away with fucking his thighs. He’s a little iffy about the whole--”What the fuck that thing is huge there’s no way you’re putting that in me how will it move and get in?!--deal, so, maybe you two could find a happy medium. 

You’re only pulled out of your thoughts and back into reality when you realize he’s staring at you, eyes narrowed slightly, brow creased in irritation. “What the actual fuck are you gawking at, Strider?” He demands, shoulders tense as he closes his book and sets it aside.

“You.” You answer matter-of-factly, taking those few steps forward with swaying hips and a cocky smirk. 

He huffs, a gentle blush blooming out across his cheeks, and you plop right on down next to him, draping an arm across his shoulders. He seizes up, eyes dark, and he stares up at his own reflection in your shades. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Karkat asks after a pregnant pause, clearly sick of just looking at you. His dull little claws dig into your bicep as he gives you a little squeeze, growling. “Well?”

“It means I’ve got a hankerin’ for that fine ass you’re sportin’, Karkles.” You drawl, your hand sliding along his shoulder to caress the back of his neck, fingers sinking into the feathery hair lying at the nape of his neck.

You still don’t really get this whole “black romance” bullshit, but rough sex is still up your alley. He quivers slightly as you grip the scruff of his neck and give him a shake, stealing your expression into a cold smile. 

“You gonna’ let me fuck you, Vantas?” You ask, voice low and accent thick as you brush your lips over the conical shell of his ear.

He outright gives a breathy moan, stopping just short of gasping, and his thighs shift together. You don’t laugh--that would be unprofessional--but it’s damn well hilarious how easy it is to get your little Karkitty from zero to sixty. Instead, your free hand settles on his knee, thumb smoothing across denim. 

“I asked you a question, Kitty. You gonna’ let me fuck you, or am I going to have to show you who’s in charge here?” At those words, he thrashes a little, pulling himself from your grip violently enough to leave red marks along his neck where your fingers were. 

“Fuck you!” He spits, landing in a fighting stance and looking entirely prepared to take you on, even as you stand and loom over him, cracking your knuckles one by one. 

“You sure about that? I prefer the other way around.” You snip, winking behind your shades and trying to goad him into making the first move. He’s so easy to anger, to manipulate. He’s like a little clay doll, malleable in your hands. 

He snarls like a wild animal, wild eyed as he launches himself at you. You flashstep aside with all the grace of one of those Kung Fu masters, one arm out so he collides into muscle instead of squishy stomach. He folds over your arm as if he didn’t expect the move at all, and you tuck him up against your chest.

By now you’ve set up a glorious tent in your pants, more than ready to get at that sweet, sweet alien pussy of Karkat’s. By the damp patch rubbing against your hip, seeping through two sets of pants, you can tell Karkles is just as eager for this is you are, regardless all his play fighting. 

You cage him in both arms, grinning as he yowls and kicks, scratching a little at the air, and you shove him forward, bending him over the arm of the couch. He “oof”s as the air is driven from him, and lays dazed for a moment, certainly playing up his helplessness. You know from experience that that light of a push wouldn’t hurt anyone that much, and certainly not a tough little bestie like him.

He shifts a little, cheek to garish floral couch pattern, and looks up at you with a groggy expression, giving a gentle little noise. You presume he’s trying to make himself look scared and weak, and you bite down a laugh as you smack his ass--hard.

Karkat gives a little surprised yip and jolts forward, moaning when his surely unsheathed bulge grinds up against the arm of the couch. You hit him again, open-palmed and heavy, and he bucks, lifting one leg a little and tucking his knee up under himself. 

You can’t hide your laugh this time, and when he tries to move, you pin him down, bending down to whisper, “Slut,” against his cheek. You rub gently at the curve of his ass, then slide two fingers down to firmly press against the wet slit of his nook. 

He cries out, writhing, and you slap him again, lighter this time, to tell him to calm down. “Chill out.” You order, and he stills obediently, toes together, heels apart as his second leg slips back down to join its brother on the floor.

“Good boy.” You praise, pushing your fingers harder up against him, before pulling away, roughly flipping him over and moving him so his thighs are raised and he’s braced uncomfortably against the arm of the couch. 

He whines petulantly as you pull your dick out of your draw-string pj pants, smirking down at his flushed face and his spread legs. Lazily, you give yourself a few pumps, stepping forward to him and undoing the button and zip of his too-tight jeans. 

His bulge comes out to shake your hand, and you chuckle as you greet your little tentacle friend. After it’s had some attention, you lift his hips and tug those jeans down to his ankles, catching them around his shoes. He squirms when you tuck yourself between his legs, and when he tries to pull away, it only succeeds in roping you closer, his legs tight around you due to his jeans caught on his shoes.

Karkat bites his lip and tries to hide his face in his hands, but you peel his wrist away and yank at the front of your pants until the little draw string comes free. You bind his hands together and lift his sweater over his head to bundle around his wrists so there’s even less of a chance for him to fight the string. 

His hips give a buck, and once he’s secure, you return to the most important part of this whole bucket-related escapade. Oh, sweet nook. The folds are all cherry and glistening, all puffy lips and dribbling fluids down his thighs. You grin at the beautiful sight.

“Get on with it, stop staring!” Karkat demands, clenching tightly, and you find yourself mesmerized with the sight of his bulge straining for your hand. 

Chuckling gently, you wrap your hand around the base of your dick, lining yourself up with his greedy hole. He whines, eyes widening, and when you push forward slightly, he jerks. “Strider!” He shouts, trying to kick a little. “What the fuck, we’ve been over this!”

You laugh again, then lean down and kiss him, sucking his lower lip into your mouth so you can chew on it. While he’s distracted, thoroughly fucking his mouth with your tongue, you align your dick with his clit and start to thrust, rubbing yourself back and forth along the sopping folds of his nook.

He moans into the kiss, open-mouthed and wanton as he grinds his hips back forcefully. “You like that?” You ask gently, stroking his hair a little before gripping a horn and using that leverage to yank his head back.

Karkat cries your name, well, last name, and you smirk brightly, releasing his horn to press your fingers to his lips. You absolutely adore his oral fixation, only applying a tiny bit of pressure before his mouth opens and his tongue curls eagerly between your digits.

Similarly, his bulge has found the base of your dick, tightly wrapping itself there as you thrust up against him, panting loudly. “Shit, Karkat, there you go. Good boy.” You mumble, moving harder. 

He groans loudly around your fingers, which he’s taken great care to tuck into his mouth, suckling at them and lapping between them. You’re pretty sure he chokes on your name, and you brace yourself over him, using your free hand to adjust your dick before increasing your pace.

Karkat cries out, bucking a little, and he yowls when you smack his ass, pulling back to place the head of your cock at his entrance. He pants up at you for a minute, then nods eagerly, tugging at his bonds and continuing to lave his tongue along your fingers.

You don’t hesitate a single second before sinking into him, faster than you should and forcefully, like a dredge. He screams your name on the first real thrust, and the sound drives you to climb over him, lifting his arms to tuck your head between them. He grips at your hair and spits your fingers out to kiss you. 

You taste the salt of human skin oils in your mouth and smile slightly, fucking him hard and fast as you kiss him back. He descends into a mewling, scratching mess, and with a few more thrusts, you reach down to rub at his clit. 

Karkat positively howls, claws digging into your scalp, and and you bury yourself deep inside him. He sobs as he seizes up, crimson material splattering all over the two of you. His nook spasms around your cock, and you cling to him just as tightly as he does to you as you come in him. 

When you come too, breath caught and you dick softening, you very gently pull out of him. Your cock is stained red, and you smile fondly at the sight before glancing up at him. He’s an absolute disaster, but you look no better, so you kiss his head softly and untie his arms. 

His hands flop to his sides, and he smiles very weakly at you. You can’t resist kissing him, and gently, you fix his jeans a little, pulling his sweater into place before scooping him up into your arms, heading off to find the nearest bathroom.

He sighs happily and nestles against your chest, giving a little yawn, and you kiss him again before tucking him into your side and turning the water on. By the time the two of you are stripped and settled in the water, he’s mostly asleep, leaving it up to you to wash him off. 

Not that it matters, of course. It was worth it.


End file.
